


Невидимая нить

by MirisayaRams



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Happy Ending, Healthy Relationships, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirisayaRams/pseuds/MirisayaRams
Summary: Почти у каждого в этом мире есть невидимая нить. Нить что связывает тебя с родственной душой. Увидеть это можно лишь в краткий миг, перед восходом солнца...Звучит как стомилионопроцентный бред, неправда ли?
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Kohaku
Kudos: 5





	Невидимая нить

**Author's Note:**

> Ферн, за чудесные арты и творческий запал...  
> Рие, за помощь в разработке AU...  
> И всем шипперам Сенку/Кохаку...
> 
> ...я посвящаю этот фанфик.

У некоторых людей… Нет, говорят, что почти у каждого в этом мире есть нить. Ее нельзя увидеть в обычных обстоятельствах, но она существует и ведёт к тому, кто лучше всех понимает тебя. К твоей родственной душе…

— Я слышал, что эта нить видна перед самым рассветом, — Бьякуя, как всегда, с энтузиазмом старается заинтересовать сына. — Что скажешь, Сенку?

— Звучит, как стомилионопроцентный бред, — привычно отмахивается мальчик, такие сказки его не интересуют. Сенку больше занят наукой, познанием мира, он даже не думает о друзьях. Вернее, старается не придавать этому большого значения. Но одиночество — все равно неприятная штука, поэтому юный ученый очень радуется появлению Тайджу. А потом и Юзурихи.

С друзьями и правда веселее. Друзья понимают тебя, даже не совсем вникая, чем ты увлекаешься.

А ещё они понимают друг друга  
с полуслова. Иногда даже без слов.  
Тайджу и Юзурихе очень комфортно рядом. Не нужно быть учёным или психологом, чтобы это понять.

Природное любопытство подстёгивает Сенку, и он решает проверить бредовую сказку о нити, что соединяет родственные души. Друзья соглашаются, но просят ничего им не говорить. Они с замиранием сердца ждут рассвета, отвернувшись друг от дружки, зажмурившись и прижав руки к груди.

Сенку видит, как нить вспыхивает на несколько мгновений между ними. Она слегка колеблется и светится лилово-синим. Будто бы…

Ну конечно!

Нить просто светится в ультра-фиолете!

Какое-то время Сенку забавляет проверять эту теорию на других. Тайком светить фонариком, проявляя в темноте дрожащие нити.

Глядя на то, как хорошо понимают друг друга Тайджу и Юзуриха, Сенку радуется за них и начинает задумываться.

Родственная душа — это ведь тот, кто тебя понимает?

Значит, вы будете на одной волне. Может, это не так уж и плохо? Найти того, с кем тебя связывает эта нить.

— Я решил найти ее — родственную душу! — торжественно объявляет Сенку своим друзьям.

— Чего-о-о? Но ты же говорил, что это ненаучная брехня, на которую… — Юзуриха быстренько заставляет Тайджу замолчать.

— Как ты собираешься это сделать?

— Делов-то, светить фонариком и смотреть, куда нить ведёт, — пожимает плечам мальчик.

Сенку много думает, прежде чем принять окончательное решение. Он даже позволяет себе мысли ни о чем, вроде глупых, нелогичных фантазий. Каково это — общаться с родственной душой? Может, у них общие интересы? Они будут проводить много времени вместе, с восторгом познавать этот мир, открывать новое. Учиться, ставить эксперименты, даже в космос полетят!

Дождавшись, когда за окном стемнеет, ребята выключают свет.  
Неяркий луч светит на руку…

Тайджу и Юзуриха замирают ровно так же, как когда Сенку перед рассветом наблюдал за ними.

Нити нет.

Они проверяют ещё раз. На другой руке, вновь на этой, освещают фонариком чуть ли не всего Сенку.

Ее просто нет.

Не существует.

Такое случается.

Друзья смотрят на Сенку с таким сочувствием, что ему хочется успокоить их. Да и разве его самого, гениального ученого, должно волновать наличие или отсутствие какой-то нитки?

— Ха! Как и ожидалось, я единственный в своем роде и не нуждаюсь в родственной душе…

— С-сенку… — голос у Юзурихи немного дрожит.

— Родственные души всего лишь действуют вместе эффективнее, чем по отдельности. А я достаточно эффективен и в одиночку.

В темноте, Тайджу чуть сжимает ладонь подруги, и она больше ничего не говорит.

Родственные души…

Этого нет в сотне историй, но память все равно передается из поколения в поколение. Возможно, потому что это красиво. Или жутко интересно, особенно для детей.

Рури шепотом рассказывает сестре о своей нити. О том, как боялась, что та будет вести не к Хрому, и как обрадовалась, увидев трепетный лиловый свет. Кохаку рада за нее. И за Хрома тоже.

Но здоровье сестры в разы важнее. Это все, о чем думает Кохаку.

Нити? Родственные души?

Для начала нужно натаскать целебной воды, спросить у Хрома, не придумал ли он чего, а потом уже развлекаться.

Ложь, что Кохаку совсем не думает об этом. Иногда в ее голове пробегает навязчивая мысль:

вот бы у нее тоже была эта нить и вела бы к тому, кто вылечил Рури. Не важно, кто! Важно, чтобы сестра была здорова. Тогда все эти сказки имеют смысл.

Кохаку просыпается за пару минут до рассвета. Срабатывает то ли привычка, то ли интуиция, но на мгновение она замечает странное лиловое свечение. Оно тянется невесомой ниточкой от ее руки к пальцам того странного воскресшего чародея, что вчера вытащил ее из-под дерева.

Наверное, ей просто кажется. Она лелеет надежду, что новый человек ей поможет, вот и все.

Нужно смотреть на мир прямо и четко.

Восходит солнце, нить, есть она там или ее нет, в любом случае уже нельзя разглядеть. Кохаку просто выбрасывает эти мысли из головы.

Точно так же, как маленький Сенку выбросил когда-то мечты о родственной душе.

Но чем дольше они общаются, тем больше она убеждается в том, что нить все же была.

Ей легко с Сенку. Они как будто хорошо знают друг друга, хотя, по идее, не должны.

Нет, Кохаку не понимает научных слов, ценности разноцветных камней и песка. Она понимает, что движет им, на уровне интуиции или предчувствия. Что он ценит. Как он действует…

Когда дело принимает серьезный оборот, они думают одинаково. Кохаку считает, что это очень удобно.

И, всё-таки, осознав, что нашла родственную душу, Кохаку на мгновение пугается. Она не понимает, как действовать и вновь решает доверится Сенку: внимательно наблюдает за ним, стараясь понять, знает ли он о нити, а если знает, то как относится к этому.  
Кохаку приходит к выводу, что Сенку не нуждается в близких отношениях. По крайней мере, сейчас. Она просто будет рядом. Будет защищать, оберегать и помогать. Разговоры о родственных душах им в данный момент ни к чему, да и он наверняка все давно знает.

Утренний мороз заставляет остатки сна испариться, приятно покалывает щеки, вызывая на них румянец. Изо рта вылетает облачко пара, совсем скоро рассвет.

Сенку осторожно спускается по заледеневшей лестнице склада. Ещё ночью снег укрыл всю деревню и теперь звонко скрипит под ногами.

— Сенку? — Кохаку спрыгивает с дерева, растущего неподалеку. — Ты чего вскочил в такую рань?

— Могу спросить тебя о том же, Львица. Только не говори, что ты следила за тем, чтобы к нам никто не подобрался, — усмехается Ишигами, хотя взгляд через мгновение становится серьезным.

— Осторожность не помешает, — она просто пожимает плечам. Это ее способ успокоиться, или Кохаку просто не может без этого.

— Ты принесешь гораздо больше пользы Царству Науки, если будешь спать…

Он замирает на полуслове: на руке что-то светится. Легкое, невесомое, голубовато-лиловое… Сенку удивленно моргает несколько раз.

Сияние не исчезло.

Но… Как?

Три тысячи семьсот с чем-то лет назад ее точно не было.

Нить светиться чуть ярче, набирает силу, тянется в сторону… Тянет его.

Сенку оборачивается, хотя догадка уже вспыхнула ярким светом у него в голове.

Три тысячи семьсот лет назад нити не было.

Три тысячи семьсот лет назад не было её…

Кохаку смотрит на него с растерянностью и испугом. На него, а не на нить.

Солнечный свет заливает все. Отражается от алмазных снежинок, от инея на деревьях и домах, искрится в волосах. Нить уже не видно, но она все ещё соединяет Сенку с Кохаку.

Она убегает.

Разве Сенку сейчас нужны отношения?

Теперь что-то изменится? Теперь они не смогут спокойно общаться?

— Стой, Львица! — Сенку бросается следом, хотя прекрасно понимает, что не догонит. — Знаешь ведь, что означает эта нить!

Кохаку останавливается рефлекторно. Она привыкла доверять ему и сейчас все еще доверяет.

— Я не львица… — кажется, лицо у нее красное, поэтому она не оборачивается. Сенку не подходит ближе.

— Я рад, что это именно ты, — он какое-то время просто стоит на месте, затем Кохаку слышит удаляющиеся шаги, по скрипучему утоптанному снегу. — У тебя есть день, чтобы отдохнуть от ночных вылазок. Потом мне и Царству Науки потребуется твоя помощь.


End file.
